


cold coffee

by hercury



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Fanart, M/M, That is all, dis is practice so i can get used to drawin em, scout has painted nails cus i felt funky, um. head smooches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:15:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24547507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hercury/pseuds/hercury
Summary: little doodle :]
Relationships: RED Scout/RED Sniper, Scout/Sniper (Team Fortress 2)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 103





	cold coffee

i have to write ten characters so ao3 doesnt sue me here u go thank u for ur time


End file.
